conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yanus
Оставляйте здесь ваши комментарии. Lassen Sie hier Ihre Kommentare. Leave your comments here. User talk:Yanus/Archive A kindly suggestion Yanus, you may want to introduce a system like we use on the Alternative History Wiki. It goes something like this: These are the Conworlds on the Main Page: The World of Thudd The World of Ur Upload Orbital: The Vishnu Rings Might and Power Koneth The Nearly Real World 20x Universe New Coordinates Multisolar system Retrovian Empire On the Alt History wiki we would take these names, and for every page that is "under them" like Georgeland for The Nearly Real World, we would go in and make the name of the pages be: Georgeland (NRW) where NRW stands for Nearly Real World. The same thing would be done with pages for Upload Orbital, where we would have it be The Vishnu Rings (Orbital Upload). We also have templates so that when someone wants to make a link, say for Orbital Upload, they would simply say: Which would show on the page as: Avatars but would go to the page Avatars (Orbital Upload). We've found that this helps keep confusion down and helps make it so each alt-hist can have a page for Mexico, Russia or the US without being misdirected. Please let me know if you'd like help implementing something like this! Louisiannan 23:39, 15 September 2006 (UTC) * Replied on Louisiannan's talk page. --Yanus 10:44, 16 September 2006 (UTC) Re: Well, I think I have to reject the offer, because: 1) I have to study for matriculation exams. 2) I don't know what an administrator does. *Elioe Yanus, I have little choice but to accept your offer to become a Conworld Administrator. I feel privileged to be given the opportunity and...oh, well, you know the rest. Yeah, sure, I'm quite happy to be "promoted". Thanks! Cprhodesact 06:13, 17 September 2006 (UTC) Sure, Why not? I'd be happy to be an administrator, but I'm wondering what the job entails. I'm on board, but I'd like to know more. Thanks. Thewriter2120 20:13, 27 September 2006 (UTC) Hello Hello! I was just wondering who is the maker of the maps to Ur? Would love to speak with him! trisopterus@gmail.com User:R3fU933 Hopefully not a forlorn request ...for admin priviledges. Of course, I'm brand new here, but not on Future Wikia] where I've logged around 1,500 contributions and where I'm both admin and bureaucrat. I've a lot of knowledge in making templates and other tools that could be of help, as well as of Special: and Mediawiki: pages. My chief strong points are organizational and creative, so I plan to merge the various conworlds into three principal conworlds: science fiction, fantasy, and alternate reality(such as 20x universe) so that each individual conworld has more pages, as well as introduce my own conworld. Thanks. --Yunzhong Hou 20:33, 27 November 2006 (UTC) New Conworld Hey Yanus. Just wanted to drop a line about this new conworld I have plans on developing called "The Dominion". I guess I'll just pitch it about here, it's primarily a Sci-fi themed planet based around the story of an oppressive government, The Dominion which rules over the planet, and a rebellious group of soldiers which form their own rebel nation that goes to war with The Dominion. So the wiki will be about the various people/place/events that revolve around this chaotic world. Hope to start it tomorrow, later. Julius Masters16 02:27, 26 December 2006 (UTC) Isn't that similar to the World of Ur? You could participate in that one instead. Yeah, thinking about it I might try to start small with WOU and work my way up to making my own. Thanks for getting back to me though. Julius Masters16 15:33, 26 December 2006 (UTC) Question Um, I've a question. How d'you create a flag? Thanks! User:X911 I hope I'm not being presumptuous I'd like to request adminship, if that's possible. I know that I'm not in your circle, but I can refer you to my Wikipedia account, which you can take a look at and decide if you want to "hire" me. I think I can really devote myself to this project, though, especially in straightening up articles and prettifying them. Blast 15,02,07 0909 (UTC -5) New Conworld! Hi, Yanus, my Conworld, Hayle is under contruction. If you could put it on the Main Page, I'd be thankful! --Sammyatt 20:01, 5 March 2007 (UTC) A new, old world Hi! I want to add my worldprojekt callad "neverneverland" It started way back in highschool during the 80´s. First it started as a kind of PBM gameworld. But me and my friends never came to the stage where we could let the game begin. And thats why we called it nevernerverland. But the world grew over the years. And now it´s time to put it here i think. Let me know what U think --Pelle R 21:23, 8 May 2007 (UTC) A New Private Fantasy Conworld Hello, I wish to include my project called 'Nyimnyot: The World Above The Tree'. It is a Fantasy with lots of logic in it. The main page is not really finished yet but it is getting there. It does takes time to create a world with depth. --Ardjoena 3:01, 5 July 2007 (UTC) A new World. I have a con-solar-system and i've just started, I have my first planet of the 32 in my solar system, it is the thirty-first planet, Aluniopp. After the great split in what would be our 65,444,454 BC the one land split into four spreading across the 'strawberry Ocean' the sky is purple because of Iodine in atmosphere. each country is approximately france sized and thousands of miles from this planet. It also had two moons, Alp'a and Be'g. user:s503486 27/07/2007 01:27 gmt Hello Yanus Hello Yanus, I am new here, new to writing Wiki articles as well, and I don't really have any experience on how to work on them, but I have two ideas (one established universe, other original) which I would like to work in more detail. What would be the best way for me to start? Thanks Help...! Mr. Yanus, I just got started here, and I'd like to make a world. I'm very new so I dn't know zip about how things work here. Murzon 02:42, 6 December 2007 (UTC) New World I'd like to make a new world. Would that be possible? --Jagtai 09:02, 24 January 2008 (UTC) some thoughts about conworlds on wikia Hello, I've thought of how to improve conworlds in wikia: http://conworld.wikia.com/wiki/Constructed_worlds_talk:Revolution#conclusion. cheers --MilesTeg, 5 February 2008 (UTC) The New World of Caroth and Request for Sysop privilieges I've started a new world My world and I think i could be of help to the project as a whole so I'd like to apply for sysop rights. New user Hello,I am spartan-53 and I just made an account there.I am very experienced to wikias,you can find me on Halopedia and Halofanon,too.I just want to ask you some questions: *Is there any project? *Do you use any infobox? *Where can I find a list with all the templates and infoboxes? *If I want to make my conworld,can I relate it with an other? *What else I have to know? Regards, spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 14:17, 19 August 2008 (UTC)